Touka Kenzaki/Synopsis
Volume 06 Touka first appeared as an unnamed woman standing on a branch nearby the Kenzaki Dojo wielding a wooden sword in her hands, then brashly challenged Hayato. Though he noted that she used too much strength in jumping off the branch causing it to break, but as soon as Hayato attempted to catch her, but she had wounded up straddling his face. After jumping off of him, she almost fell back for a second time, but Hayato again tried and this time he ended up landing on top of her with his hands groping her breasts by accident similar to what Hayato had done with Claire Harvey during their match. After jumping off of him, she attempted once again to attack him the third time with Hayato begging for forgiveness knowing that he wasn't allowed to utilize his sense energy due to the upcoming Third Attack. In her assault on Hayato, she reminded him of a rematch that he promised her two years prior, then she recalled the time that she hears that Hayato had returned before, but was too hooked on with girls. She soon introduced herself as Touka Kenzaki causing him to falter for a moment since it was the same name as the person who had trained him. Touka took that chance and attacked him, but moments before Hayat's variant powers had activated causing his sense and perception of time were both sharpened letting him avoid to attack much to her confusion and dismay. Soon enough Ryusei Kenzaki arrived with both Hayato and Touko refer called him "Ryusei/Shishō" respectively. All three of them arrived at the Kenzaki Dojo with Hayato noting it was cleaner than he remembered with Ryusei stating that Touka had cleaned up the place. She revealed that Hayato promised to fight her again after he won the final match of the "Yamato Unified Kendo Tournament Preliminaries", but Touka was too young to enter that and it was a boy's division; she later stated that it was Ryusei who told her to enter under the guise of being a male. Touka continued arguing with Hayato after not returning to face her again, with her stating that the reason that she joined the Kenzaki Dojo was to defeat the savages. Soon enough, Ryusei had picked up a pitch black sword and asked Hayato and Touka to follow him, while he explained the relationship between him and Touka as well as her brother, his older brother. He soon explained that the sword in his hand was forged using a variable stone and was the creation of his brother, Hokuto Kenzaki. Though even the sword wasn't even to fight against the savage due to their protective shells with Houka referring to Houkto as Chichi-ue in a respectful manner. Ryusei soon explained that he later devised a technique that could break the hardened shells of the savage after both Hayato and Touka holding the sword realizing that it was a lot heavier than normal, then she tried to break a huge rock in the garden after being urged by Ryusei. The sword is later taken from her, then he performed the technique named Zaneizan, which shattered the rock. Category:Synopsis